Lunch?
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: Codes words... it's all in the code words. Rizzles. M for a reason. One shot. Really, it's a 'plot what plot'.


_**For mcentire_k... you know I luvs ya! Don't say I don't listen to you ladies. ;-) **_

**PS, Peeps, this is VERY M rated. You've been warned.**_**  
**_

**One shot! Enjoy  
**

**As usual, the character's aren't mine. I'm just borrowing them.**

**

* * *

**

"You going out for lunch?" Korsak stopped at Jane's desk as he headed for the door.

Jane looked up from the pile of papers on her desk. "No, I think I'm going to stay in. I'm behind." She motioned to the clutter. "If I don't get this stuff turned in soon, I'm going to be here over the weekend, and I got plans."

"Yeah? Big date?" He chucked at her as he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"Something like that, as if it's any of your business." She rolled her eyes.

"What is Korsak's business?" Maura glided into the squad room and sat down in the chair by Jane's desk.

"What I'm doing this weekend." Jane frowned and went back to her paperwork. "Did you bring the results of those tests back?"

"They're not done yet. I thought I'd come up to see if you wanted to have lunch." Maura gave Jane a small smile. "Tuna?"

Jane sat up with a small jerk. "Yeah, that sounds good. Let me just finish this last thing up, and we can go."

"Wait just a second," Korsak glared from one woman to the other. "I just asked you to go to lunch, and you told me no. Dr. Isles asks you to go, and you can't wait to leave?"

Jane stood up, grabbing her blazer off the back of the chair. "You," she said as she hurriedly put her coat on, "Didn't offer tuna for lunch."

"Really, Rizzoli?"

"Yeah, really." She motioned for Maura to follow her. "Ready?"

"Of course, Jane." Maura stood and addressed the senior detective. "Maybe you two can have lunch tomorrow, Korsak?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah, sure, Doc." He shook his head. "See you after lunch, Rizzoli."

* * *

"So, where to?" Jane held the elevator door open for the doctor.

"Your place is closer." Maura leaned into Jane's personal space as the doors closed.

Jane swallowed. "Yeah, but I'm not sure we're going to make it that far. I'm pretty hungry right now." She reached out and snaked her hand under Maura's jacket to rest at the small of her back. "That dress you're wearing looks amazing on you."

"Thank you," the doors opened and Jane withdrew her hand. Both women walked toward Jane's car. "It's new."

"I know," Jane growled as she opened the passenger's side door for the blonde. She inhaled slowly as she jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. "Do you have a change of clothes in your office?"

"Of course, why do you ask?" Maura smirked as she clicked her seat belt into place.

"I have a feeling the dress you're wearing is about to get wrinkled, and I know how much you hate that." Jane pulled out of her parking space and headed out.

"Where are we going, Jane?"

Jane gave her a side glance. "Some place... private."

* * *

Five minutes later, Jane pulled her car into a small business district. She drove through empty parking lots until she pulled into a back lot surrounded by buildings.

"Jane, what are we doing here?"

"My place is at least 20 minutes away in traffic right now. I told you, I'm hungry now," she growled as she turned the car off and unbuckled her seat belt. "I'll give you 30 seconds to get out of that seat belt and into the back of this car before I attack you where you are."

"Oh my," Maura's eyes widened as she fumbled with the buckle.

In a matter of moments, both women were in the backseat. Jane pushed Maura down into the seat sliding a leg between the blonde's as she nipped at Maura's neck. "God, babe, you've been driving me crazy in that dress all morning." She held herself steady with one arm on the back of the car seat.

Maura moaned as Jane's free hand threaded its way between them to find the bottom hem of the short dress. "I wore it just for you, sweetie." She gasped as she felt that same hand run under the dress. "Jane, please..."

"You're not wearing any underwear, Dr. Isles." Jane pulled back from her assault on Maura's neck to smirk at her.

"I thought it would be best to avoid any impediments. You normally," she gasped as Jane made contact, "You normally destroy anything blocking," her breath caught as Jane pushed her way slowly inside Maura, "Oh, God, Jane..." Maura arched her back and tilted her hips up to give Jane better access. "What?" Maura was half crazed. She could feel Jane in her, the weight of Jane on top of her, and the press of Jane's lips to her exposed collar bone, but Jane was still.

The brunette rose and looked at Maura, grazing her eyes over the writhing woman beneath her. Slowly, carefully, she lowered herself down to whisper in Maura's ear, "Say it."

"Say... I don't know," Jane gave a quick flick of her fingers against the spot she knew would drive Maura wild. Maura gasped again and tried to move, but the confines of the car and the weight of Jane above her kept her pinned. "Please," she pleaded.

"You know that's not it," Jane blew lightly in Maura's ear before running a hot line of kisses across her neck. "Say it," she breathed against Maura's heated skin. "You know you want to." She kissed the blonde, bruising her lips slightly.

"God," Maura moaned. She opened her eyes wide and stared into Jane, intent on making certain she could see her lover's face. With a half strangled, half wild scream she answered the detective's demands. "Fuck me, Jane. God, please... fuck me. I want you to make me come. I need you to make me come. I _need _you to _fuck me_."

Jane smiled. She maintained the eye contact as she began to set a pace.

Maura arched her back, her hips following Jane's rhythm. "Don't stop now, babe." Jane moved slower.

"No!" Maura clung to Jane's back. "God, don't stop. More... fuck me harder." Maura's eyes drilled into Jane's.

"Like this?"

"Yes, god, like that. Don't stop... please don't stop." Maura clawed at Jane's shirt. She managed to untuck it and pull it up so her hands could find skin to touch, to claw.

"Anything you say, babe," Jane could feel Maura's body tensing.

Within moments, the blonde stopped moving, "Oh fuck! Jane," she called out as she came crashing down.

After a few moments more, Maura opened her eyes to find Jane smiling broadly at her. "I love it when you do that." She slowly pulled out of Maura.

"Oh," Maura moaned. "I don't understand why."

"Because, it's hot, babe." Jane's smile turned into a smirk. "Your hair is a mess."

Maura frowned, "My whole outfit is a mess thanks to you."

"Are you complaining?"

"No, but we'll need to come in through the back entrance when we arrive at the station."

"I think we can handle that."

* * *

"How was lunch, Rizzoli?" Korsak looked up from his own stack of paperwork. "Took you long enough."

Jane was smiling as she sat down at her desk. "It was good."

"Jane, here are the lab results," Maura stepped back into the squad room with a folder in her hand.

"Thanks," Jane raised an eyebrow as she glanced over the doctor's change of clothes.

"Doc, weren't you wearing a dress this morning?" Korsak called out. "What happened at lunch?"

"Well, the sushi was quite tasty, but I'm afraid I managed to get a wrinkly in the back of my dress. It's just so difficult to concentrate in a wrinkled outfit. So, I changed," she smiled at the detective. "I'm sure you can understand."

"Yeah, sure, Doc," he shook his head and went back to work.

"I enjoyed lunch, Jane. Maybe we can do it again tomorrow?" Maura smirked as she headed for the door.

"Yeah, sure," Jane chuckled. She started to look through the reports.

"You're going to go to lunch with her again tomorrow? That'll be 3 days this week. How many times can you eat the same thing, Rizzoli?" Korsak made a face.

"You'd be surprised, Korsak. Now, leave me alone, I have to go through these reports."


End file.
